Just Another Slam Dunk Fanfic!
by sleepless-dreamer
Summary: Ryota has Ayako. Sakuragi has Haruko. Lukawa has er...well, he was the...um, he has the Rukawa squad. What does Mitsui have? His childhood friend... And she comes back to his life...Is she the reason for Mistui's retutninf to basketball(P.S. It's non-Yaoi
1. The Prologue

Author's Note: This is my very first Slam Dunk fan fiction. FYI: my entire fanfic happened between the episodes. Um… what else that's right! Hope you guys like it!

The Prologue:

Hisashi Mitsui just returned to Shohoku. It has been two years since he last played basketball. He walked towards the gym's entrance. He saw his reflection on a window. He just had his hair cut. The moment he entered the gym, the shohoku players looked at him. They were all shocked. Is this Mitsui? Mitsui began to practice and show off his skills. He made an attempt to shoot the ball. (Of course he was able to shoot it. Duh!) Then it was Sakuragi's turn. He was a to shoot the ball when Haruko came in. Then Lukawa made a dunk. Haruko was impressed. Then she offered Sakuragi a drink.

When Mitsui saw this,he remembered her. When they were in junior high, she used to give Hisashi a fresh bottle of water. He stood there for a while. Just then, (coincidence maybe) he saw her. What was her name again? He smiled. It was impossible for him to forget her name. Akiko Mizuhara. He repeated that name several times in his head. She's probably one of the most popular people in school, one of the smartest girls in their batch and (Mitsui sighed) most importantly his childhood friend…

END OF PROLOGUE

That was the prologue. I based this in the episode when Hisashi-kun…I mean Mitsui returned to play basketball. I noticed that in one part there he stared at something. So I thought that HISASHI-KUN must have been looking at something…or SOMEONE!


	2. The Second Chance

Like all fan fictions, this fan fiction has a disclaimer. Now, for all you Mitsui-lovers out there you can always imagine that the girl in the story is you. (Even though the girl is me…but you get the picture, right?) Anyway, This is the first chapter of my Slam Dunk fan fiction!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of this fan fiction except for Akiko Mizuhara and her friends. (They all came from my imagination.) The rest belongs to the guy who created Slam Dunk (I forgot his name.). Also, the songs I included here belong to their respective writers/singers.

BEGIN:  
"Maybe this time it will be love and they'll find  
Maybe now they can be more than just friends  
She's back in his life and it feels so right  
Maybe this time love won't end…"  
Chapter 1: The Second Chance

"Hisashi-kun, what happened to you?!" a young female high school student said. "What's wrong with you!"

She was crying.

"You don't understand, Aki!" The young Mitsui yelled. "And you never will!"

"Ever since you had that injury, you were like that!" She shouted back. "You're not the same Hisashi Mitsui I knew before. I'm sorry. I have no choice but to leave you!"

She walked away from Mitsui. Hisashi tried to catch up, but he couldn't.

"Aki-chan, wait! Come back!"

Hisashi Mitsui opened his eyes. He looked at his alarm clock. Seven a.m. It was just a bad dream. He immediately got up, took a bath, got dressed and went to school. There'll be practice that night. That means he'll go home a bit late (as usual). As he was going out the door, he saw her. She was taking out some keys and then locking the door of her house. She didn't seem to notice him. He smiled (somehow he wanted to laugh). He wanted to shout, "Is it you who's on time or the whole world's late?"

But he couldn't. After what he had done to her, he can't face her. Yet he knew in his heart he had feelings for her (Yes, for his childhood friend.), though he never had the guts to tell her that. He followed her to school (nevertheless she still didn't notice him). He just gave a big sigh when he lost sight of her. He went to his class.

Akiko Mizuhara was also in her class, preparing for their world history test "Hadrian, Roman emperor. Marcus Aurelius, also a Roman emperor." She recited in her mind. H, Hadrian, M, Marcus Aurelius. H-M-H-M-H-M…HM? She shook her head and smiled. Those initials; Hisashi Mitsui…

There were a lot of times when Mizuhara remembered that name. Though not always, there wasn't a day she didn't think of him. Sometimes, when she's alone, she ends up crying because she left her (and the fact that he almost beat her up.)

"Mitsui-san!" It was the sophomore with curly hair.

She then looked at Mitsui. She looked at him. Oh, how she missed her childhood friend. He was the only one she could tell secrets. She wanted to call him, but the only words she released were whispers. "Hisashi-kun…"

Mitsui looked at her. She was busy studying her notes. He wanted to talk to her again. He wanted to call out loud; "Aki-chan!" but Miyagi, Sakuragi and the others were there. And besides, he believes that he's not worthy of being with her. She's the math and science quiz bee champion and an honor student. What is he? An ex-gangster. He can't show his face to Aki now!

The bell rang. Classes started and ended quickly. After classes, the adviser of the school newspaper called Akiko Mizuhara. He wanted her to write an article about the Shohoku basketball team. (After all, they did win one game already.) The adviser also requested to interview the top five players. Mizuhara attempted to decline the job at first but at the needed she accepted it. She asked her two friends, Yuhi Kinimoto and Mia Takeda to accompany her.

"Go, Aki-san." Yuhi cheered. "You go and interview them!"

"Yeah, use your charm!" Mia joked.

Mizuhara approached the team captain and asked him if it's okay to interview them for the school paper.

Takenori Akagi agreed. She began interviewing. After the captain, Mizuhara interviewed Lukawa, Kogure, Sakuragi then Miyagi. She was about to finish the job when she saw the last person she was going to interview. It read; H-I-S-A-S-H-I space M-I-T-S-U-I. She read it a couple of times to be sure she read it correctly. And she wasn't mistaken.

Finally, she saw Mitsui sitting on a bench drinking some water. Aki looked at her friends who were watching her. They gave her a thumbs-up. (FYI: They don't know that Hisashi and Aki are childhood friends.) She approached him. When she was near Mitsui, she just stood there speechless and so was Mitsui. They looked at each other for a long time.

"Yoh…" someone had the guts to speak

"Hey…" the other replied.

"May I sit down there?" She asked.

"Yes, it's okay." He smiled.

They were just sitting there. Gathering all there strength to saw something.

END OF CHAPTER

"I want to see you, but I couldn't

Just bottling up my feelings I have for you inside me

Even though I am walking alone,

I can't stop thinking of your smile…" 


	3. Welcome Back to My Life

Hello! I'm back! This is another Chapter of my first Slam Dunk fan fiction! Disclaimer: I do not own blah…blah…blah… you guys probably know the rest. Anyway, I'm excited. Let's begin!

"There were times when I look above and beyond  
There were times when I feel your love is gone, baby  
But everywhere I go, every smile I see  
I know you are there smiling back at me  
Dancing in moonlight I know you are free br  
'Cause I could see your star shining down on me…"

Chapter 2: Welcome Back to My Life

"How's life?" Mitsui first decided to speak.

"Ok, I guess." She replied. "How about you?"

"Ok too." He smiled. "Do you want a drink?"

Aki nodded. Hisashi handed her a coke in can. When she took it, it slipped of her hand and fell to the ground. (We all know what happens when a Coke in any container falls or shakes right?) Anyway, Aki insisted in opening the Coke and guess what happened. Of, course, the Coke spilled on her hand and on the floor.

"I told you! You shouldn't have done that!" Hisashi laughed.

Aki frowned. Hisashi took a towel and wiped Aki's hand.

"Hey, Red-haired monkey!" Mitsui called out. "Clean this mess up!"

Sakuragi got a bit angry but Mitsui didn't mind him.

"So, why are you here?" Hisashi asked.

"I'm doing an article. So… I have to interview you!" 

"Yosh! Let's start!" 

"Why do you like to play basketball?"

Hisashi smiled. "Why do you like to do what you like to do?"

Aki frowned.

"I told you a lot of time before. You don't need a reason to like something. You like it because you like it."

Aki sighed.

"Hey, I didn't become part of the editorial in elementary for nothing." Mitsui boasted.

"Ok, ok. How about this. When did you start playing basketball?"

"Like you don't know the answer to that?" Mitsui smiled. 

He remembered the first time he dribbled a basketball. He had a hard time controlling the ball at first but ever since then, he was playing basketball. 

"Junior high." He replied.

Mizuhara wrote it down. 

"I said junior high not first grade!"

>"Demo!"

"Hey, I'm the one being interviewed here!"

Hisashi felt lighthearted while he was talking to her. Though they haven't formally spoken for a long time, Hisashi felt comfortable with her. Funny though, Aki wasn't interviewing him anymore, she was telling him everything what happened to her that day. He smiled and laughed hearing all this. He asked himself so many times if this is a dream, but he knew. Aki-chan was really in front of him. 

Finally, Aki decided to leave. Her friends who were waiting for her teased her because Aki talked to Hisashi the longest.   
Just before she left the gym, Aki gave Mitsui a small wave of good-bye. Mitsui also raised his arm a bit and made a small wave. When Aki left, the other players began to tease him.

"Gee, Mitsui." Ryota giggled. "I never thought you were a magnet to girls." 

"Yeah, Miyagi's right!" Sakuragi agreed. 

"If I'm mistaken," Haruko said. "She's one of the brightest students of your batch." 

"Probably Mitsui's girlfriend." Lukawa whispered.

"SHE"S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" 

The team whispered to each other; "Denial." "Liar." Etc. 

"Anzai-sensei." Mitsui looked at his mentor. 

The white-haired Buddha like coach just smiled.

"Akagi, Kogure, tell them she's not my girlfriend!" 

"Okay, okay. Tell them Akagi-sempai." Kogure laughed.

"She's not Mitsui girlfriend…YET!" 

The whole gym burst in laughter. (Including Lukawa? Yes, including Lukawa…) 

When Hisashi Mitsui was about to go home, he saw in his things a notebook. It was Aki's. She must have forgotten it. He thought that he'd just give it to Aki on his way home. "After all," he said to himself, "His home was just three houses away from hers. (It would be an excuse for him to see her…so he thought.)

He remembered that during his gangster days, he always passed by her house, but he seldom sees her. Only in school did he see her, usually while he was cutting his classes.

When he was near home, he saw Aki in her room listening to some music, while watching television, while doing her homework. He smiled. He held the notebook tighter. He decided to keep it for some time. Then he murmured something and went home. 

END OF CHAPTER

"Tell me, why do people hide what they really feel inside?  
Take what you can, do what you want to do. br

One step at a time  
I love the way you don't care; how you have been programmed to live  
I would follow you where ever you will go…"

Okay. That is the end of chapter 2. By the way, if you got questions just ask me okay! That's all for this chapter! Bye-bye! Ja-na!


End file.
